


Scavenger Hunt

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [398]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Brady, M/M, Stanford Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I ask for Sam/Brady being cute boyfriends at Stanford? (Before Brady is possessed - I just want nice lil human Brady!) Going on a date or something? Giving each other gifts? Whatever, as long as it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> send any prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Brady grinned, as he was walking up to Sam’s room with all the things he had. It was their 3 month anniversary, so not that big, but it was still important to Brady and Sam, and Brady had been planning this since they passed 2 months.

He pulled out the extra key Sam gave him (and Sam had Brady’s extra key), and he smiled, opening the door quickly and quietly, before sneaking in.

Sam was in the shower, he could hear the water running, and Brady grinned, quickly starting to set everything up.

He placed Sam’s gifts around the room, the first gift being in plain sight and Brady hid himself in Sam’s closet, waiting patiently for Sam to finish his shower.

_

When Sam did finish, he walked out in a towel, and started getting dressed, his boxers and pants on when he saw the first present. Sam walked over and looked at it, opening it up and grinning, and Brady grinned from his hiding spot, as Sam read the small note that was with the present and started looking for present two.

_

Slowly Sam found the three presents Brady had hid around the room, placing each one, opened, on the bed.

When he read the last note, he looked around, before his eyes locked on the closet, and Sam walked over, throwing the doors open, finding the smiling Brady, who had stuck a bow on his head, and was holding a dozen flowers.

“Like my little scavenger hunt?” Brady asked, grinning.

“Love it.” Sam said, pulling Brady out and kissing him. “And I love you.” He murmured between kisses.

“Love you too, Sam.” Brady said. “And happy anniversary.”

“Mmm same back at you.” Sam said, grabbing the flowers and tossing them on the bed. Brady wrapped his arms around Sam, Sam doing the same and they continued kissing, keeping each other close.


End file.
